Balto's Journey
by Balto678
Summary: Times are hard. But that's not saying anything when you're talking about Balto. A stray, rejected, halfwolf. All he has is a wreacked boat and a thin ragged blanket. No friends. Completely alone. After a blizzard, he meets a new dog in town


**Balto's Journey**

It was just another cold day in Norme Alaska. Everything was as it had been for several years except on this night a blizzard was blowing in Norme. Everyone of the town was inside trying to keep warm. It was the 3rd night of the blizzard and on the outskirts of town a shipwreaked boat was recieving a brutal beating by the blizzard. By the looks of the boat you wouldnt expect anyone to make it their home but alas someone whas in the boat. under a thin blanket trying to get warm. Balto was curled up and dreadfully hungary. Ever since the blizzard had hit Balto had had to stay inside the boat under his thin blanket. Only thing for warmth. Balto was wondering when the blizzard was going to let up. Even if it did soon balto knew there would be no hope for food. His quickest way of getting anyfood was to wait until the blizzard had let up and the people of Norme returned to their daily lives. Balto was alone in the world. Every time he went into town a pack of vicious dogs ganged up on him and on more than one occasion he had only just escaped. Whenever Balto would recieve one of these beatings he had one safe place and that was where he always ran too. The boat that he know lay curled up on. Balto had no friends. Who cared about a stray half wolf? Norme had plenty of dogs and When balto had first come to Norme he had tried to make some friends but they found out he was a half wolf and chased him out of town and told him never to return. Balto had no other means of food so he had to sneak into town find food and try to get out before the other dogs found him. Most of the town dogs just wanted to keep him out of their town and would only hurt him enought to send him back to the boat. But one dog in perticular had it in for Balto. Ever since he had laied eyes on balto he had wanted Balto not out of the town but dead. Balto had had to learn to use the allys, and never the main streets. The dogs mainly kept to the main roads when ever they were out so balto had to learn to live in this brutal way. Balto had no reason for wanting to live and he was wishing he would just die. He hated living this way. But Balto had no idea what he was about to discover when he snuck into town the day after the blizzard had let up.

Knowing there was probably no chance of getting any food that day balto still got up and snuck cautiously into town. He hadnt eaten in 5 days and was ready to eat anything that was edible. He looked around hoping against hope to spot some food. Balto climbed around the town until he was outside a butchers shop. Balto walked slowly around back with his eyes closed whispering to himself "please let there be food" The butcher always dumped the scraps of meat in the back and even threw out meat that had touched the floor. Balto turned a corner then stopped. Keeping his eyes closed. Finally he opened them and balto saw a huge pile of meat that balto supposed had accumulated during the blizard. Balto gave a happy bark then punced onto the meat. Balto ate every last piece before straightening up feeling full for the first time in years. Balto smiled at his luck and snuck threw the alleys until he was ontop of a building. He had found the way to get up there pretty easily and from where balto sat he could see the boat that was his home on his left and the town of Norme on his right. Balto smiled feeling that finally something cheerfull had happened in his life. Balto sat on the roof for several minutes admiring the view and best of all none of the town dogs could bother him up here. Balto was able to climb things the other dogs couldnt. Balto was looking at the horizon when he heard a door open then close shut and a dog bark happily. Balto looked down at the house right infront of where he sat. Balto crouched so as not to be seen. He saw down below him a dark red and white furred dog. The most beautiful dog balto had ever seen and he couldnt stop staring at her for several minutes until she started to sniff the air as the wind blew. Balto watched her until he saw her look up to where he sat and knew she was looking at him. Balto started to climb down but the dog only started to cower in fear and take several steps back.  
"dont worry im not-" Balto said but the dog took off running away from him. Why did he scare her so much? Balto watched her run away from him then he turned and walked back to his boat. He lay down under the blanket and frowned. If only she hadn't ran from him he might now be speaking to her. She was extremly pretty. Balto curled up and fell asleep. Balto woke up in the middle of the night and went around town glad he could for once walk threw the streets without worrying about some dog coming along and beating on him. He lay on the lawn in front of the house he had seen the new dog come out of and he was just dozing off staring at the house when he realized he couldnt sleep in some yard in this town. He'd wake up dead. But then again would that really be such a bad thing. If he could die he could be with his parents again. He hadnt seen either of them since he was a pup. Balto stood up and was walking out of the yard when the door opened and the dog walked out. Balto slowed slightly shocked that she was up this late and hoping she would see him. He couldnt be all that scary looking. The dog did see him. She watched him for several minutes before she walked around to the back of the house and balto sighed. Maybe she just didnt have any interest in a dog like him. But then he thought "yea i really made quite an impression on her" and shook his head. He crawled back onto the boat and fell asleep.

When balto woke up the next morning he stretched and yawned then snuck into town. "this new dog is going to be the death of me" balto said quietly to himself. He snuck around and climbed up on the roof of the building where he had first seen the dog. He had to wait for sometime before she came out. balto watched her for a minute then started to climb down. balto was almost off the building when he slipped. Balto fell to the ground and it was lucky he hadn't been to far up. He stood up then as he was making his way out of town the dog jumped out in front of him.  
"hi" Balto said  
"why are you following me?" She asked  
"im not" Balto said  
"then why do i see you everytime i walk outside?" She asked  
"er.." Balto said. He couldnt tell her why exactly she always did. Every other dog hated him for the real reason.  
"just stop following me ok" she said and started on her way down the street. Balto watched her go. She obviously had no interest in him after that. He frowned and started on his was out of town. He was almost to his boat when he heard a scream. Balto jumped then looked back to the town. He saw several dogs chasing one. Balto could make out the dog that was being chased as the new dog. Balto took off and saw the dog turn into an ally. "oh no" Balto said to himself. He knew that that perticular ally was a dead end. Then he recognized the dogs chasing her. They were Steele and his gang. Steele was the one dog in Norme that wanted him dead. Balto climbed around until he was on the fence that made the dead end. Balto watched Steele and his gang close in on the new dog then jumped down infront of her and growled at Steele showing his teeth.   
"look who's here now" Steele said laughing. "you couldnt beat us before and you cant beat us now" He said still laughing  
"yea well we'll see about that" Balto said and the dogs pounced on each other. Balto put up a good struggle before he had taken out the dogs and it was just Steele left.  
"leave her alone" balto said and steele laughed  
"im not taking orders from a half wolf" He said then without warning lunged at balto's throut but balto moved and instead Steele got balto's shoulder. Balto went for Steele's throat but steele moved and balto missed. Steele laughed then said "your tougher than i thought you were half wolf ill give you that" Balto made another attempt for steele's throat and this time steele had been distracted by his laughing. Balto held Steele that way until steele's legs gave out then he let go and said "now go away and leave her alone" Steele ran from balto. Balto watched him go before he turned to the dog behind him. She was staring at him and balto said "are you ok?"  
"Yea" She said  
Balto took one step towards her and felt a pain in his shoulder that made his leg give out. He stood back up. He had forgotten about how steele had gotten him in the shoulder.  
"are you ok?" She asked him looking him over  
"yea" balto said  
"where did you come from?" She asked  
"i know this town better than anyone else so i found a way" balto said then sat down. The dog walked up to him and said "im sorry about earlier i thought you were a stalker"  
"its ok" Balto said  
"my name is Jenna by the way" She said  
"im Balto" Balto said and she looked at him and said "are you sure you can walk that bite looks nasty"  
"yea" Balto said taking a step to prove to her he could.  
"do you think you could walk me back home?" Jenna asked "im afraid that those dogs will come after me again"  
"sure" balto said and started out of the ally. Jenna walked beside him looking at him occasionaly.  
"you must be new here right? Balto asked Jenna.   
"yea we moved here just before that blizzard came in" Jenna said  
Balto wished that the rode they were on would never go to her house. wished it would just keep going and they could keep talking. This was the first time she had acctualy said anything to him without running from him. But they arrived at Jenna's house after only a few short minutes.  
"ill see you later balto and thanks for saving me" Jenna said then went into the house. Balto watched the house for a few seconds then a smile crept over his face. She didnt hate him. She had acctually said she would see him later. Balto went back to the boat and sat down. Balto didnt care if all he had was a shipwreaked boat and a thin blanket just then.  
He had finally learned the dog's name. Jenna.  
"jenna" balto said to himself. Balto sat watching the horizon for a few hours thinking about jenna. Everynow and then he would repeat her name and smile. Balto's stomach gave a hungary growl so he decieded to see if there was any food balto could eat. He found hardly anything. But balto was in too good of a mood to care about food right now. Balto watched the sun set then went back to his home for the night.  
Balto woke up the next morning and stood up. He snuck into town and was on his way to climb up onto the building infront of jenna's home to wait for her to come out when he ran into a group of dogs. They saw him and pounced on him. Balto put up a stuggle and several of them were taken out of the fight but balto was no match for the dogs. they outnumbered him. Balto escaped and started to run out of the alley to get out of the town.

Balto stood on his boat angry at the dogs in Noam. Why did they hate him so much for being half wolf. He sat down and watched the town. He could try to go back but he would probably get another beating. He sighed and laied down. His thoughts were full of Jenna for the next hour. As soon as the sun went down balto snuck back into the town. Checking the alleys as he passed them. Balto walked into jenna's yard and barked. Balto waited a minute before barking again and Jenna's face appeared in the door. She looked at him with a tired look.  
"Balto?" Jenna said  
"Jenna" Balto said  
"what are you doing up this late?" She asked  
"i couldn't sleep" Balto said  
"you mind if we talk tomorrow im tired.." Jenna said  
"sure" balto said and frowned slightly.  
"Why didn't i see you today?" She asked  
"i er was busy" Balto said  
"O well i guess ill see you tomorrow" Jenna said  
"ok bye" Balto said and jenna disapeared behind the door. Balto looked behind him and then started on his way back to the boat. He stayed up for a few hours before he dozed off and was woken up by someone shaking him awake.  
"what?" Balto said  
"its me" came Jenna's voice  
Balto jumped up and said "what are you doing here?"  
"i thought you wanted to talk to me?" She said  
"o" Balto said "how did you know i was here?"  
"i always see you walk out here at night and i fugured you would be here" Jenna said  
Balto looked behind him to the water that was behind his boat and jenna said "why do you sleep out here? It must be uncomfortable"  
"ive nowhere else to sleep" Balto said  
"there is plenty of places to sleep in town" Jenna said  
"i can only stay in town for a short while" Balto said not catching Jenna's eye  
"why?" Jenna asked  
"the dogs have something against me" Balto said then sat down looking at the floor then said "they hate me becouse im a half wolf"   
Balto waited to hear Jenna run from him but she only sat down next to him and said "thats no reason to hate you"  
Balto looked up at her.  
"you dont care?" Balto asked  
"no" Jenna said  
Balto smiled  
"your the only one here who's been nice to me" Jenna said  
Balto smiled again and said "you've got a family though"  
"well i mean your the only dog thats been nice to me" Jenna said  
Balto smiled at her again and watched her look out at the water behind his home.   
"its not much" Balto said  
"it must be lonely out here" Jenna said  
"most of the time it is" Balto said  
Jenna looked at him  
"but sometimes i acctually dont mind" Balto said  
Jenna just continues looking at him and balto began to feel nervous.  
"are you ok?" Balto asked her  
"yea" Jenna said looking out at the water again

Balto sat down next to jenna and there was a long silence. Balto kept glancing at jenna out of the corner of his eye. Jenna finally decided to break the silence.  
"Today is Rosie's birthday" Jenna said  
"Thats kool" Balto said looking at her  
"yea she's turning 7" Jenna said looking back at balto  
"thats great" Balto said and jenna looked away from balto for a second then said "would you like to come?" She asked  
Balto looked at her curiously not sure what she ment.  
"her parents are throwing her a party. Would you like to come" She said   
"sure" Balto said smiling and jenna smiled back and said "come on"  
Balto and Jenna walked into town and when they reached Jenna's house she started to go around the back.   
"its going on in the back" She said and balto followed her. The first thing balto saw was several keids playing. Rosie was with them. Balto sat down and watched them and jenna barked. The kids looked over at jenna and Rosie ran out from the crowd and said "Jenna! i was wondering where you were girl. And who's this? You brought a friend with you Jenna" reaching out to pat balto on the head. Balto felt her pat his head a few times before someone said "Rosie what are you doing get away from that dog."  
Rosie looked up to the man and said "dad Jenna brought him with her. He's a friend of Jenna's"  
"i dont care. He's part wolf." He said pulling Rosie and Jenna away from balto. "GET!" He shouted kicking snow at balto. Balto ran from the house. Once he was a few streets away he sighed. He should have know it was to good to last. He was searching for food when he heard several barks and one laugh.  
"i would have thought you'd have learned your lesson by now." Came Seele's voice. Balto turned to them and growled. "didn't you get enough last time steele?" Balto said  
"i won't be satisfied until you are dead" Steele said before pouncing on balto. Several other dogs followed him and balto fought them off. Breathing hard he bit steele in the leg and heard a crack which ment he had just broken steeles leg.  
Steele fell and balto smiled at him. "what's the matter can't you take on a half wolf?" Balto asked  
Steele started to back away and balto followed him.  
"what could a half wolf do to possibly harm you?" Balto said  
"Shut up" Came someone's voice and balto tuned and saw several other dogs. He rolled his eyes.   
"shut up you filthy half wolf" One of them said  
"come and make me" Balto said  
The dogs pounced on him and balto could have taken them on but there was to many of them. He was running from the dogs when steele jumped out in front of him. His broken leg held up.  
"your not getting away this time" Steele said and balto felt the dogs behind him close on him and balto glared at steele.  
"out of my way steele unless you want another leg broken" Balto said  
Steele glared at him and balto growled. Balto pushed steele over then ran from the dogs. He kept running until he was out of noam and then stopped. He sat down and sighed. Just another day in balto's life. He started for his boat but felt a sharp pain in his paw that he hadn't realized. He looked down and saw that he had somehow gotten it cut. He started to head for his home when he heard another dog bark.  
"what now?" Balto said tuning around. He saw jenna running towards him with something in her mouth. Balto watched her until she stopped infront of him and set down what she had in her mouth on the snow. It was a plate with some kind of bread on it.  
"i brought this for you" Jenna said pushing it towards balto.  
Balto looked at it and she said "its food"  
Balto bit into it. It tasted really good.  
"thanks" Balto said when he had finished it. Jenna laughed  
"you got some of it on you nose" Jenna said  
Balto wiped his nose off on his paw.  
"i thought it might cheer you up" Jenna said and the wind blew.   
"nice to know someone cares about me" Balto said smiling at her  
"nice to have someone to care for" Jenna said.  
Did she just say that? Balto thought. The wind blew again.   
"its windy out here" Jenna said  
"yea i dont know why it got so windy all of a sudden" Balto said  
Jenna noticed Balto's paw and said "balto what happened to your paw?   
"its nothing. Just a little cut" Balto said  
The wind started to blow harder as balto and jenna talked and then after awhile it had stated to blow so hard that balto realized what it really was.  
"Its another blizzard" Balto shouted to her over the wind. "come on"  
Balto led jenna back into his boat and under his cover. The blanket was large enough to cover jenna and balto.  
"Balto i have to get back home" Jenna said   
"I know" Balto said  
"is this how you lasted through the last one?" Jenna asked  
"yea" Balto said  
They were quiet for awhile and listened to the wind blowing and then balto heard jenna say "rosie"  
"im sure she's fine Jenna" Balto said  
"Balto im going to go home" Jenna said  
Balto and jenna headed out and jenna said "what are you coming for"  
"im making sure you get home" Balto said  
Jenna smiled at him and they started for jenna's home. Balto and jenna found it with difficulty and when they got there they saw the doors were closed and the windows were covered up.  
"what now?" Jenna asked  
"i dont know" Balto answered "but we cant stay here"  
"there's nowhere else to go" Jenna said  
"when you've been a stray as long as i have you learn things about this town. I know somewhere we can go" Balto said  
He led her to a tunnel that went under the hospital and then balto shook the snow off his fur.   
"where are we?" Jenna asked  
"under the hospital" Balto said  
Jenna sat down next to balto and curled up.  
"Jenna you saw that your house was locked up that must mean they were inside so im sure they are safe besides its just a blizzard. If they stay indoors they'll be ok" Balto said laying down next to jenna.  
"thanks balto " Jenna said  
Again the blizzard only lasted 3 days but that didn't mean that it wasnt very cold and when Jenna and Balto came out from under the hospital they both were very hungary.  
"come on lets see if we can get into my house" jenna said  
Balto and jenna walked back to her house and balto sat down and watched jenna bark then scratch the door. The door opened and Rosie was standing in the doorway.  
"JENNA" rosie said and wrapped her arms around jenna's neck. Jenna licked rosie's cheek several times and rosie laughed and said "i was so worried about you girl" then she noticed balto watching them and said "hay there boy? have you and jenna been together during the blizzard?"  
Balto barked  
Rosie smiled and rosie's dad came into view and saw jenna and rosie then saw balto and said "Jenna o its good to see you again. Rosie close the door you letting in a draft"  
"dad they must be really hungary cant we feed jenna and her friend too?" Rosie asked  
Rosie's dad sighed and said "fine but he has to go as soon as he finishes"   
Rosie turned to balto and said "come on boy. Ya hungary come on" and balto walked in. Balto looked around jenna's home and jenna followed rosie into another room. Balto followed them and saw rosie filling up two bowls with food. She set them down in front of balto and jenna and said "enjoy"  
Balto took a grateful bite out of the food in his bowl and swollowed. Balto finished his and the bowl was put onto the counter by rosie's dad and balto watched him and he said "come on boy time to go" balto looked at jenna who was still eating then followed rosie's dad to the door. He kneeled down and patted balto on the head and said "thanks boy" before he opened the door and balto walked out. Balto didn't feel like going back to his boat but there was nothing left to do in town so he headed for his boat. When he got there he sat down and watched the town. It was always boring out here. He had been thinking for so long that he hadn't even realized the sun go down. He laied down and fell asleep. When balto woke up he felt something warm and soft curled up with him. He looked over and saw jenna. He smiled. 

Jenna woke up and saw balto smiling at her.  
"Hi" Balto said   
"Hi" Jenna said  
"So umm when did you get here?" Balto asked  
"Last night" Jenna said smiling   
Balto smiled back.  
"Thanks" Balto said  
"for what?" jenna asked  
"for sleeping out here with me" balto said  
"o" jenna said  
Jenna stood up and then looked out at the town.  
"you think they might be up now?" jenna asked  
"i dont know" balto said staring at her. Jenna walked over to balto and nuzzled him. Balto was so surprised by this that all he could do was keep smiling. Jenna laughed. Balto watched her then said "what made you come out here?"  
"you" jenna said  
"me?" Balto said  
"yea you really should think about moving off this thing and into town. Maybe under the hospital" jenna said  
"i have a reason for staying out here" Balto said "you know what it is"  
Jenna looked at him and said "i know"  
Balto and jenna watched each other until they heard someone yelling "Jenna! Jenna! where are you girl"  
"i think thats rosie" Balto said   
"yea it is" Jenna said  
Jenna walked off the boat and balto watched her go then said "Bye jenna"  
"bye balto" jenna said then started for home. Balto watched her go until she was out of view and he smiled.  
Back at Steele's gangs hangot Steele was gnawing at a bone with his leg in a cast. The Blizzard had just let up and steele was in a rage against Balto. Balto may have gotten the better of him these last two times but he was planning something much better than just attacking him in some alley. No he had a plan. This time he couldn't fail.  
"Im gunna kill that filthy half wolf" Steele said angrily.  
"You say that every day steele" One of the dogs around him said  
"I mean it once this leg heals up in gunna get him when he least expects it" Steele said biting the bone so hard it cracked in half   
"what are you planning to do" one of the dogs said.   
"im gunna kill him you brainless idiot" Steele said   
"got a plan?" Another asked  
"yea ive got a plan but it's gunna take some time to do. But when the time comes it will all be worth the wait." Steele said smiling  
Balto didnt do much the rest of that day. He just walked around thinking. By the time the sun had fallen and the moon had risen balto was asleep. When balto woke up the next day he didnt feel Jenna curled up with him. He frowned slightly then stood up streached and yawned. Then he went into town and was looking for food when someone kick the trashcan he was looking for food in over. Balto climbed out feeling dizzy then he heard someone laughing. Balto looked over to the source of the laugh and saw jenna.  
"You ok?" Jenna said still laughing   
"yea" Balto said falling over after trying to take a few steps towards jenna.  
"I never saw you in town yesterday" jenna said sitting down  
"thats becouse i never came into town" Balto said standing up  
"why?" jenna asked   
Balto shrugged  
"so..." Jenna said after a few seconds of silence  
"so.. what?" Balto asked  
"nothing" Jenna said  
Balto walked up to her and said "what was the kick for?"  
"just a joke" Jenna said  
Rosie suddenly appeared in the street and saw Jenna and Balto then walked towards them and said "Hay you found your friend" to jenna   
Rosie patted balto a few times on the head and then said "Where do you live?" to balto  
Balto just stared at her  
Jenna barked then balto started to walk to where you could see his home.   
"Where you going?" Jenna asked  
"showing rosie where i live" Balto said  
Jenna walked beside balto as rosie followed them to balto home.  
"is this where you live" rosie asked as they walked up to the boat  
Balto barked  
Rosie looked curiously at him. Jenna sat down next to rosie and watched balto.  
"what?" Balto asked  
Jenna just laughed then said "im not sure"

Back in the town of Nome several dogs sat just outside the town.  
"Why dont we just go kill the half wolf now?" a brown husky asked   
"becouse Steele wants to be the one to kill him and we have to wait for his leg to heal" A gray and black husky said  
The group of dogs watched the dots that were Jenna, Balto and rosie. 

Rosie bent down and started scratching balto behind the ears. Balto closed his eyes and smiled. Jenna walked up to him and sat down next to him.  
Rosie stood up and said "Come on girl we have to get home. Im sorry boy but my dad doesent seem to like you" then started walking back to town. Jenna watched her go then said "come on lets give it one more shot" Then ran to catch up with rosie. Balto followed and soon they were standing on the porch of Jenna's house. Balto watched rosie open the door then started to walk in but Rosie's dad was standing just inside the door.  
"i was about to go look for you where have you been?" He asked  
"ive been out to that big boat just outside of town.. That's where jenna's friend lives" Rosie said  
"y did you go out there" He asked  
"he showed me" Rosie said.  
Balto and Jenna watched them talk until balto saw rosie's dad sigh and say he can sleep out back. I dont want him to start thinking he lives here though"  
Balto didn't think much of sleeping in Jenna's backyard. He would wake up no better than he would if he slept in the front yard. Jenna watched him then said "i guess you dont want to do you"  
"no" Balto said "thanks for inviting me though"  
Jenna smiled then said "i know"  
Balto and jenna walked with rosie to the backyard where she set out a blanket for him to sleep with and said "im sorry you have to sleep out here" then walked back around front. Balto looked at the blanket and then to jenna and she said "i know what your thinking"  
"o really?" Balto said "the mind of a wolf works differently than that of a dog"  
Jenna laughed and said "i thought you were a half wolf"  
"i am" Balto said smiling at her "anyway what do you think im thinking"  
"you want to sleep here but cant sleep here if it has to be outside" Jenna said and balto laughed  
"partly" Balto said  
"partly?" Jenna asked  
"well id like to sleep here if your ok with it but i havent been attacked in several days now and im starting to wonder if they finally have given up or are they planning something" Balto said  
"you worry to much you know" Jenna said  
Balto laughed then said "you cant blame me" then balto saw three dogs approach them from all sides. Balto looked around then said "Jenna you should get out of here"  
"why?" Jenna asked  
"3 dogs" Balto said  
"dont worry we wont hurt her were just here for you" They said  
Jenna looked around and backed away. Balto saw the dog on his left lunge at him and he dodged him and then kicked the dog in the side. The dog fell to the ground and got back up snarling at him. Balto saw the 2 other dogs jump at him and there was no where to go. The two dogs hit him and balto bit kicked and scratched the dogs again and again unitl they back off several cuts across their faces and one had a eye swollen shut. Suddenly the dog behind them that balto had hit first jumped on his back and started bitting and cutting him. balto growled and tried to throw him off but evertime he would almost slip off he would send his claws deep into balto's back and cling on. Finally balto rolled on the ground and the dog lost his grip on balto. balto bit the dog on the neck and held him until the other two dogs jumped on him again.  
Jenna watched in horror as balto and the 3 dogs rolled around fighting until finally one of them fell over and didn't get back up. Was he dead? No balto wouldn't kill someone... Would he? Jenna thought then backed off as a second dog ran towards her.   
"Stay away from her" Balto said kicking the dog and he fell over and lay next to the first dog. Now there was just balto and the third dog with the swollen eye. Balto pounced on the dog and soon the dog tried to get away but balto kicked it and the dog fell. It got back up and balto growled at him. The dog cowerd Balto took a step back and the dog ran from balto. Balto turned to jenna smiled weakely and said "Piece of cake" before falling onto the ground.  
"Balto!" Jenna said and ran over to him.  
"Balto are you alright?" Jenna asked  
"Jenna you know your the one that worries too much" Balto said.  
Jenna smiled and layed down next to balto and started licking balto's cuts. It stung at first and balto growled lowly but slowly it stopped.  
"Thanks Jenna" Balto said. He then saw something that could only make his situation worse. Three more dogs were approaching him and Jenna. Balto rolled his eyes then Jenna saw the dogs approaching them and she layed on top of balto and growled at the dogs. Showing her teeth.   
The three dogs laughed and said "out of the way we just want the half-wolf"  
"Leave him alone" jenna said.   
"Jenna i can still take them" Balto said and Jenna looked at him.  
"don't worry just get up" Balto said.   
Jenna looked at him for a second then stood up and took a few steps back. Balto stood up and then focused on the three dogs.   
"Who's first?" balto asked. The three dogs laughed then al three of them ran at balto. Balto had expected this and ducked. The three dogs flew over him and balto cought the last dog's leg and swung him around then let go. Balto heard a crack just before he let go of the dogs leg and knew he had just broken the dog's leg. The dog limped away howling in pain. Balto turned to the other two dogs and saw them running at him. Too close to dodge them. The two dogs hit him and they rolled around biting, scratching, and snarling until balto cut one dog across the eye. The dog ran from them it's eye swollen shut. It was just balto and the last dog. Balto was backed up against the alley wall. The other dog was smiling. "looks like your attempt to survive was pointless" he said  
"i doubt that" Balto said  
The dog ran at him and balto simpley stepped out of his way and the dog ran headlong into the wall. He fell to the ground and didn't get back up.  
"these town dogs arn't as smart as they think they are" Balto said when he reached Jenna. She just stared at him.  
"Balto are you alright?" she asked  
"Im alright" balto said. "lets get out of here. for some reason I don't feel like being here anymore"  
Jenna just looked at him. He had just been attacked by six dogs. How could he be making jokes? Jenna thought  
Jenna followed balto out of the alley and out to his home. He left a droplet of blood or a paw shaped red mark in the snow after every few steps. They were almost there when balto turned to her and said "you're still worried about me arn't you?"  
"Yes of course. You were just attacked by six dogs"  
"you really think this is new to me? I have to put up with this every day" balto said. Jenna didn't know what to say to this.  
"Im sorry" balto said "its just im tired of having to fight all the time. Even jut to get food" Balto said.  
"Balto your not a bat dog. People just don't understand you" Jenna said sitting down next to balto. Balto looked up at her.  
"they hate people that are different. But you will always have me." Jenna said smiling at him.  
"Thanks" Balto said and Jenna nuzzled him. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Jenna had to go home shortly afterwords.  
"Bye Jenna" Balto said   
"Bye, Ill see you later" jenna said then left. Balto watched her go then curled up and fell asleep. He had Nightmares about the dogs in Noam attacking Jenna. Jenna screamed his name and he woak with a start. He layed back down and fell asleep. His dreams were alot more calm this time. All of them about Jenna.

Jenna snuck out of her home late that night. She then rall all the way to balto's home and climbed onto the boat. There she saw balto curled up on the floor. His stomach raising and falling with his breathing.   
"only place you can go where no one wants to hurt you" jenna said then curled up with him and fell asleep.  
When Balto woke up he felt Jenna curled up with him. He smiled.  
Jenna woke up shortly after balto and again found herself facing balto. The first thing she noticed about balto was that he had several blood stains in his fur. One cut stood out from all the others. It went from one side of his eye down his cheek and endedat his chin. It looked painfull.   
"morning" jenna said  
"Morning" Balto said   
"balto some of those cuts look really bad" Jenna said   
"Im fine" Balto said  
Jenna looked at balto then satup. Balto tried to get up but his muscles seared and he fell back down. Jenna looked at him and started to ask him something but balto answered it before she had finished asking the question.  
"im ok" Balto said  
Jenna sat next to him and said "you should just get some rest"  
Balto closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

When balto woke up he couldn't feel jenna curled up with him. Balto opened his eyes and stood up. this time his legs supported him. He saw Jenna sitting at the from of the boat. Balto walked over to her and sat down next to her  
"Jenna" balto asked  
She looked over at him and said "your up"   
"yea" balto said "what are you doing?"  
"i was just thinking" jenna said  
"about what?" balto asked  
"It's nothing" Jenna said looking away from balto   
"i must look pretty bad" balto said chukling  
"balto you should go to that hospitol we stayed under" jenna said   
"they wouldn't help" Balto said shaking his head  
"i know they don't like you much but the hospital is usually nice and im sure once they see you they would help you" Jenna said  
"If itl'' make you feel better" Balto said  
Jenna smiled  
"well id better go, I have to get home before Rosie relizes im gone" Jenna said  
"Ok" balto said his ears fallins  
"ill see you later" Jenna said standing up  
"ok bye" balto said and jenna left.  
Balto watched her go until someone bit his tail and swung him around then threw him. Balto luuked up to see who had just threw him and saw Steele. His leg no longer in a cast. Balto stood up and growled.  
"I hope you enjoyed your time with her" he nodded his head towards jenna's form that was headed for town.  
"becouse its the last time you're going to see her" steele said  
Steele then pounced on Balto. Balto felt steele's claws sink deep into his side and growled. He kicked steele off him the tried to bite his neck but steele dodged him and his jaws closed on air. Steele kicked balto and said "you can't beat me half-wolf"  
"ive beaten you before and i cand do it again" balto said  
Steele laughed and put a paw on balto's chest and held him down.  
"you die today" steele said   
Balto struggled to get up and only when he kicked steele was he able too.  
"not today" Balto said and then four dogs jumped up out of nowhere surrounding balto. Balto rolled his eyes and said "alright come on"  
All four dogs jumped at him. Balto ducked and all four dogs hit each other. Balo stood up again and said "that was easy enough"  
The dogs got up again and growled showing their teeth.  
"knew that was too easy" balto said and they punced on Balto. Balto tried to fight them off until one dog ended up with a cut going straight across his eye. The dog ran from them howling in pain. Another dog was kicked off the boat. Balto then felt the jaws of steele bite down on his throat. The two dogs left sat down and watched with grins across their faces. 

Jenna was almost home when a dog ran past her whinning in pain. Jenna saw that it had a cut across its eye then she relized something. She stopped and turned around and looked out to balto's boat. There was deffinatly more than one dog there. She could see three dogs fighting one.  
"balto" jenna said and ran towards the boat.

Balto knew he was going to die. After all he had been through steele was going to kill him. He life would end in a few seconds. Suddenly Jenna jumped out of nowhere and kicked steel in the side. Balto felt steele's jaws let go of his neck and balto heard him fall over. The two dogs jumped on top of them. Balto and jenna fought them off and then they heard steele struggleing to get up.  
"get out of here steele" balto growled. Steele ran from them. Jenna turned to balto.  
"we make a good team" balto said smiling  
Jenna smiled then looked back to the town then to balto and balto laughed.  
"jenna most of these cuts will have healed by tomorrow. And only a few acctually hurt. Its just dried blood that's making me look so bad" balto said  
"o ok" Jenna said  
"well thanks for coming back" balto said "id be dead if it weren't for you"  
Jenna nuzzled him and said "no problem"  
Balto smiled and when jenna licked his neck. He was coverd in scratches and cuts but only his back felt sore. Balto and and jenna stayed together the rest of that morning until they heard someone coming. Balto and jenna who had been curled up together looked up. They saw rosie. Rosie looked at them for a second then saw balto. she gasped.  
"o my god are you alright boy?" she asked  
balto barked  
"jenna what on earth happened?" Rosie asked walking over to them  
Jenna just barked and rosie said "come on my dad will help you"  
Balto looked at jenna and she stood up so he stood up and followed them.   
When they got to jenna's home balto waited on the doorstep while rosie opened the door. Jenna walked in and rosie followed and the door shut. Balto frowned looking at the door. He waited a minute and rosie's dad came out and said "rosie fill the bath with warm water, Come on boy" and held open the door. Balto walked up the steps and into jennas house. He looked around. It looked very comfortable. Balto heard water running and looked to his left and saw a door open. he headed for it. Jenna walked out of the room and when she reached balto she said "i think that is for you" nodding back to the door. Rosie's dad came up behind them and said "come on boy" and walked into the room. Balto followed him and saw a round bath full of water. He looked at it and jenna said "get in" balto walked up to it and put his paws on the edge of the tub. He sniffed a second then rosies dad lifted him up and balto slid into the water. He felt warmth wash over him and he stood up. His fur was wet and the dry blood was washing away. He looked around and saw jenna appear with her paws on the edge of the tub. He laughed at him and balto grinned. Balto turned towards her and rested his head on the edge of the tub next to jenna's who was licking his cheek. Balto closed his eyes. It was extremely comftorable standing in the warmth of the water.  
Balto heard rosie come in a few minutes later with a sponge. She put it into the water of the tub and then pressed it against baltos head. Water rushed over baltos face and the she started scrubbing him with the sponge.  
By the time balto had climbed out of the bath his fur was cleaner than it had been in years. Balto was dried and then when he walked out of the bathroom jenna came into view.  
"hay you look better" Jenna said  
"hay" Balto say  
Rosie came out of the bathroom and then went into a room where her dad was sitting in.   
balto watched her then jenna licked his cheek. He smiled at her then nuzzeled jenna and then he heard rosie say "hay boy would you like to say with us tonight?" balto perked his ears up and then she said "you can sleep with jenna" and balto barked happily and licked rosie's face. She smiled and said "i guess thats a yes"  
The day passed slowly and by the time rosie and her dad went to bed it was late. Jenna walked over to a large wicker basket with a large cushion filling it and climbed into it and layed down. balto watched her smiling. She saw him doing this and said "what?"  
"nothing" balto said smiling at jenna. She watched him then said "well you gunna lay down or sleep sitting down?  
Balto climbed in and layed down with her. balto felt jenna rested her head against his neck and balto grinned.   
"night balto" Jenna said  
"night jenna" balto said and dozed off.

When balto woke up alone in the wicker basket. He stood up and looked around. Jenna came into view from a door beside the hallway that led to the bathroom.  
"Hay" Jenna said  
"hi" balto said getting out of the basket and walking over to her.  
"hungry?" Jenna asked  
"yea" balto said  
"come on" Jenna said leading him into the kitchen and there was two bowls with food in them. balto walked over to the bowls and sniffed the food. "its food" jenna said and balto took a bite. It was the best thing he'd tasted since that meet after that blizzard weeks ago. When balto had finished he was full and jenna followed him out of the kitchen into the living room. Rosie walked over to him and said "sorry boy but dad says you've got to go now" and opened the door.  
Jenna nuzzeld him "bye balto"  
"bye jenna" Balto said  
Balto walked out of the door and climbed off the porch. He smiled as he headed for his boat. He was in a very good mood and it was only when 2 dogs growling showing their teeth approached him that he frowned.  
"give it a rest guys come on im not that bad" balto said  
The two dogs chuckled and dived at him. balto ducked and ran for his boat. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? What on earth had he done to deserve this? He sat on his boat thinking this over for several hours.  
Balto say wondering for hours until the sun had fallen and layed down and fell asleep. When he woke up he heard the sound of voices whipering. He looked over the edge of his boat and saw 4 dogs creeping up to his boat. He snuck off the boat and ran for nome. When he reached nome he heard the voice of one dog say "Where is he? He was here just a minute ago" he looked back and saw the dogs running for nome. Had they seen him? He ran into an alley and hid behind several boxes. He heard the dogs run past him. One of them said "you think steele has the girl?" This made his heart stop.  
"jenna" balto said then took off for jenna's house.

When he reached her house he saw the footprints of several dogs then the long track of a dog being dragged.  
"jenna" balto said knowing wut must have happened. He started following the tracks. 

... 

Jenna woke up from unconsiousness and looked around. She could tell she was no longer in noam. She was laying on the cold hard stone floor of a cave. She saw steele standing at the foot of the mountain with a grin on his face.  
"Steele where are we" jenna asked steele angrily. The last thing she could remember was walking outside to go over to balto's when she had been attacked and knocked unconsious.  
"near white mountain" steele said   
"why have you taken me here?" Jenna asked him  
"you should be able to figure that out" steele said grinning more   
"dont you dare hurt balto" jenna shouted standing up   
Steele started to laugh "then what would be the point of having brought you out here?" Steele chuckled  
Jenna growled   
"settle down you arn't going anywhere" steele said   
Jenna sat down and looked down at the floor and closed her eyes.   
... 

Balto ran as fast as his legs would take him. The trees past him in a blur as he flew past them. He started breathing harder and harder until his lungs felt ready to burst. He could barely think of what Steele might possibly be doing to jenna right now. He tried to keep these thoughts out of his head.  
"Jenna im coming" balto panted 

... 

Jenna didn't know how long it had been since he had woken up in the cave but she knew it had been at least 2 hours. She couldn't even be sure if Balto was coming. It was the dead of night and he was probably asleep. Suddenly 2 dogs appeard at steele's side.  
"is he coming?" Steele asked  
"yea we saw him run past us. At the rate he is running he should be here an a few minutes"   
"thats if he makes it over the ice" steele chuckled   
Jenna who had been listening felt her heart stop. "o please balto please be alright" Jenna said and she felt a tear fall down her cheek. 

... 

Balto ran right out of the trees and came into a clearing of snow. The tracks ran straight through it. He started to run again but slipped and fell.  
"ice' balto said  
He clawed his way through the ice until he put his paw down and it sank straight through the ice. He leg went down and balto felt the numbing cold start to bite his arm. He pulled his arm out of the hole and shivered. His other paw went throught the ice when he took another step. he tried again and almost fell into the water as a huge chunck of ice suddenly cracked. Balto jumped over the crack and the ice he landed on broke off from the rest and started to tip. He jumped off and landed in the water. Balto sank his claws into the ice nearest to him and pulled himself onto it. Shivering from head to tail he lay on the ice. He stood up again and looked around. The ice all around him was cracking. He ran to the edge and felt the ice start to tip. He slid down and only just got off intime before he fell into the water again. His paws were numb with coldness. He looked forward and saw he had reached the opposite side of the ice. The tracks led towards the trees in front of him and he started running again. 

... 

Steele was pacing up and down the foot of the mountain when he started to chuckle. Jenna growled at Steele.  
"Seems like balto has had abit of trouble with the ice" Steele said grinning a jenna  
"no i know balto is still alive and he's coming" jenna said but even as she said this she knew there was no way of knowing for sure. She couldnt be sure weather balto was even near. But those dogs had said he was only a few minutes away so he had to be near.  
Suddenly she heard a loud howl. He ears darted forward.   
"balto?" Jenna said  
Steele looked out of the mountain and smiled. He ran to the mouth of the cave and said "get ready boys here he comes" 

... 

Balto ran around a corner and found him in another clearing.   
"more ice?" balto said and took several steps forward. Solid ground. well snow anyway so he ran forward and saw the tracks led to a cave. Jenna had to be there. So did Steele. He felt a hot surge of anger so deep he Howled. he saw steele appear at the entrence to the cave and Balto sped up. Then out of nowhere 9 dogs jumped on him. He was pinned down and they all started slashing at him and biting him. He felt a searing pain in all four of his legs. Balto couldn't do anything but lay there and take all the cuts and bites they were giving him until they suddenly stopped. Balto tried to stand up but as soon as he put weight on his legs they seared with pain again. All four of his legs were broken. He fell to the ground and went unconsious.  
When Balto came back to consiousness he heard the sound of struggling and choking. He looked up and saw Steele had his jaws clamped over jenna's throat. Jenna already seemed close to giving out. Something happened to balto when he saw this. His pupils shrank and he felt a great surg of energy. Then suddenly without knowing how he had done it he found himself standing over Steele his jaws closed around steele's neck. Balto closed his eyes and thought back to all the pain and suffering he had caused him. All his anger at what steele had just done formed into a large amount of energy inside balto and it all went straight to his jaws and balto felt his teeth sink throught steeles neck and steele stopped struggleing. Blood rushed over baltos teeth and nose. He fell to the ground again and looked over to jenna. She wasn't moving.  
"jenna?" balto said  
She remained motionless.  
"Jenna" balto said more firmly. Jenna didnt say anything but her tail moved. Balto sighed in relief and "o thank god" he said closing his eyes.  
Jenna stood up a few minutes later and walked over to balto. He was barely recognizable.  
"balto" jenna said   
"im still here" balto said  
"stay with me" jenna said  
balto smiled.  
"balto we've got to get you some help" Jenna said  
"It's too late for me jenna. I cant go anywhere all my legs are broken" Balto said  
Jenna glanced at balto's legs and saw that they were oddly bent and blood stained.  
"Dont worry ill get us out of here" jenna said   
"jenna just go home with out me its too late for me" Balto said  
"no its not. I- i love you too much for you to die" Jenna said  
Balto smiled "what can you do? Only way i could get home is if someone carried me.  
Jenna remembered something steele said and at first she wanted to forget it again but then relized it could save Balto's life.  
Steele had said they were near white mountain. Jenna looked up and saw a mountain.  
"white mountain" she said  
Balto coughed.  
"balto im gunna have to leave you for awhile. Im gunna go get help" Jenna said and ran off up the path towards white mountain.  
Balto watched jenna take off then closed his eyes. There was no point. He would be long dead by the time she got back. Balto had a flashback of his last visit to white mountain.

Balto was running around with his brothers and sisters. His parents were watching them smiling then suddenly a gunshot fired. Balto who had been nearest his dad ran into his dad's arms. Then balto relized his father was dead. His dad's head fell foward and covered balto. Balto started to cry. He heard several barks, growls, gunshots, and dogs whining. When balto finally crawled out of his dads arms he saw his mother, brothers, and sisters were dead

This flashback brought tears to balto eyes. It had been so long since he had last thought of his parents. At least he would be with them soon. He rested his head against his arms and waited for his death. 

... 

Jenna was panting as she ran up the mountain. The mountain was steep and she slipped often. She got back up and pushed harder everytime. When she finally found level ground she almost fell again. She saw the town of White mountain. She ran into town looking for help.

... 

Balto could no longer feel his legs or tail. He knew the end was near. Only a few minutes. 

... 

jenna rushed up to a sled team panting. That stared at her as she tried to talk and catch her breath.  
"hay get your breath then talk" the brown husky said  
"I need your help" Jenna said still panting  
"whats the matter" a red one much like jenna asked  
"A friend of mine is freezing and badly hurt. He cant walk i need your help please!" jenna pleaded   
"lead the way " the lead dog said  
Jenna ran off the direction she had come and the sled dogs followd. 

... 

Balto Howled as the numbing cold crept over his back. He then heard the sound of several dogs panting and a sled. "jenna?" balto thought 

... 

They reached the bottom and jenna showed them to balto. The dogs gasped as they saw Balto.  
"what happened?" the one that looked like jenna asked looking from steele's dead body to Balto"  
"nevermind ill explain later we have to get him back and warmed up" Jenna said.  
"this might hurt" the lead black husky said as he and 3 other dogs picked him up by his legs. balto felt nothing. His legs had gone numb a long time ago. The set him down on the sled and they ran all the way back up to white mountain.  
Balto was carried into a boiler room and set down in front of the heater. He shuddered as he felt the warmth wash over him. Then he felt the pain of his limbs when he could feel them. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. 

... 

When balto woke back up he felt someone dabbing something wet against his side. Whatever the stuff was it stung and balto growled.   
"its ok boy this will make you feel better"  
Balto could no longer feel the pain in his legs. He saw that they had been put in casts. He sighed and layed his head down as the lady finished her work. When she got up and left Jenna came in.  
"balto" Jenna asked  
"over here" Balto said  
balto heard her walk over to him the felt her start to lick his cheek. He smiled.   
"how you feeling?" Jenna asked  
"better" Balto said  
Jenna smiled. The door opened again and the sled dogs came in.  
"hay how you hanging buddy" The dog that looked like jenna asked  
"Great" balto said. "thanks for helping me"  
"no problem, We still havent introduced ourselves" A black and white husky said  
"Im Kini" the Brown Husky said  
"im Jols" The black and white dog said  
"im Alex" The reddish, orang dog said  
"im Kalid" The brown dog with white spots in front said  
"and im Justin" the dog that looked like jenna said  
"im balto and this is Jenna" balto said  
there came the sound of a whistle and the sled dogs had to go.  
"bye" balto said   
"c ya balto, Bye jenna" they all said and left.  
Jenna lay down next to balto and went to sleep with him. 

... 

By the time Balto's legs had healed He,jenna,kini,alex,jols,kalid, and Justin had become really good friends. Balto hated the fact that he couldnt go around town with them but they still came to see him as often as they could. Finally one day balto woke up and the lady that had put the stinging liquid on his cuts had come in and taken the casts of baltos legs. Balto stood up and took several steps. He smiled and then went outside. Just outside he saw the sled dogs and jenna.  
"balto your legs arn't in the casts anymore" jenna said smiling  
"yep just got them taken off" Balto said smiling  
They went around town talking and when jenna led balto away from the sled dogs she said "balto its great that we made some friends but ive got to get back to Rosie she will be wondering where i am" Jenna said.   
"I know" balto said "we'll leave in the morning" 

The next day when balto woke up jenna was already up and she seemed to be ready to go.  
"jenna ready?" Balto asked yawning  
"yea" jenna said  
"lets go say bye to the guys" balto said   
"alright" jenna said and they went to the house outside town where a house was. This was where Kini, Jols, Alex, Justin, and Kalid lived. Balto barked several times and they came out.  
"what?" Justin asked  
"what are yall doing up so early?" Kalid asked  
"we have to be getting home" Balto said  
Jols frowned "o well i guess this is goodbye then"  
"dont worry we'll meet again. Me and jenna might come visit sometime" Balto said  
"we'll see you two soon. We have a mail run to Nome all the time" Justin said  
"alright i guess we'll see you then" balto said  
"bye"  
"c ya guys"  
Balto and jenna left. Balto lead the way and soon they arrived at the ice.  
Jenna started to walk onto it but balto pulled her back.  
"what?" Jenna asked  
"ice" Balto said  
"oh" jenna said looking down at the ground that was ice  
"we go around" balto said  
They walked around and after about ten minutes the reached the other side. They walked for several more minutes before jenna said "how do you stay out in this cold for so long?"  
Balto shrugged "i just got used to it"  
Jenna shivered and balto walked closer to her.  
Jenna smiled  
Soon they were back in nome. Balto smiled.  
"Home" Jenna said  
Balto smiled at her. She smiled back. Balto leaned toward jenna and she leaned toward him too. Their noses touched. Balto smiled.  
They walked back into town and balto felt that he had a much better life ahead of him that what life he had behind him.

THE END

Hope you enjoyed this Fan Fic by Balto678!  
Stay tuned for another by balto678. Balto's Son Kalgorn  
Balto's Son Kalgorn is a tale of Balto and His pups. Balto and Jenna get into some trouble and Now Kalgorn has to save his parents before its too late! Does Kalgorn have what it takes to save his parents?  
Find out this October...


End file.
